


Lay Down and Enjoy

by Anonymous



Series: Beauty, Grace, and The Beast With a Man's Face [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Animalistic Werewolf, Bestiality, Breeding, Brief non-descript harm to animals, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Knotting, Mating, Vaginal Sex, Werewolves, minor blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: An unfortunate accident leaves a young noblewoman alone to wait for help to return. Intrigued by what he smells, a werewolf comes to investigate and finds quite a prize.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Beauty, Grace, and The Beast With a Man's Face [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103867
Comments: 4
Kudos: 180
Collections: Anonymous Works





	Lay Down and Enjoy

**Author's Note:**

> Though this is posted as anonymous, I'd still like to make it clear.
> 
> Werewolves aside, this is fantasy and only that. I do not condone rape, harm or abuse to animals or people, or abusing or denying someone of any and all consent and atonomy.

Wiry branches whipped Annette’s face and arms as she ran blindly through the forest, tugging and tearing at her long midnight-blue ruffle gown and white fur shawl. The moon’s light filtered through the tree canopy in pale white shafts, barely illuminating the forest floor enough for her to not immediately trip over tree roots or low lying bushes that grew from the damp leaf-littered earth she stormed through. She had no idea what direction she was running in anymore or how far she was from the road she started at, nor did she know how far back her pursuer was. She knew he was stalking her though; he could’ve easily caught and devoured her by now on those thick furred legs of solid muscle, yet he was nowhere to be seen.

Werewolves were only ever spoken of in legend and terrified murmurs, as by how the tales she had heard went, no one who dared step into the darkness on moonlit nights returned. They had simply been found anywhere from the next morning to days or weeks later-- or not at all.

Annette didn’t mean to be out here like this; she had no death wish. The horse drawing her carriage had broken a leg, and woefully the only mercy either the driver or herself could offer the animal was a quick end. She had remained in the carriage while the driver left on foot to the nearest town to procure a new horse, but night had fallen and there hadn’t yet been any sight of him. It wasn’t long once the moon climbed high in the sky that _he_ came. A monster of immense size covered in long thick black fur that hid him perfectly in the inky darkness. Only the large yellow eyes gave him away before he skulked out onto the road; a massive wolf with a head twice the size of that she had seen as trophies at fellow noble’s estates.

The beast had circled around the dead horse several times before he turned his attention to the carriage, shiny black nose sniffing the air in its direction. A growl emanated deep within his chest, but it sounded light and airy-- playful even, she had thought. It was almost… laughter like?

“I can smell you in there my dear,” a rough and gravelly baritone voice had spoken to her. “It’s a beautiful night, why don’t you come out and get some fresh air? Can’t be too pleasant smelling this pitiful creature rotting,” he continued. There had been a brief pause after that, and then he spoke up again in remark, “it’s already bloated up to quite a disgusting degree sitting in the sun. Won’t be long I figure till it pops.”

She had been too terrified to respond or move after she had caught sight of the wolf approaching from the forest and shut the curtains to hide; and to now know it was not only a _werewolf_ , but sentient and capable of speech-- she had found herself paralyzed with fear.

Loud tapping at the window nearly made her scream, but her voice had cracked before she could get anything more than a high pitched squeak out. Then the carriage shook as two loud thumps were heard against the top of one of the doors. 

“There’s nowhere to hide, you know. I mean you no harm, truly. I would just like a bit of fun, and then you’re free to be on your way as you were,” the beast had purred alluringly.

Annette knew that the carriage was no match for such brawn should he decide to smash in the windows and wrestle the doors off their hinges to get at her, so in a moment of desperation she made a split second decision she silently pleaded would be enough. Pulling a dagger from its sheath strapped to her calf, her hands shook uncontrollably as she mustered the courage to face the werewolf. Then everything became a wild blur of steel, blood, and panic. She couldn’t even remember what happened after she shoved the window open and started stabbing until he backed off so she could flee the carriage. All she knew right now was that she had streaks of wolf’s blood staining her clothes, arm, and the side of her face; and that she was now in the middle of unknown territory the beast was likely well acquainted with. By the cackling and howls she had heard during her flight it was clear she hadn’t managed a mortal wound on him, but if she was lucky, perhaps it was enough to drive him off. As much as she wished that of course, she knew deep down it was all just fantastical thinking, naive optimism in the face of looming death.

She didn’t hear the soft footfalls quickly coming up behind her as she ran and stumbled along. She didn’t look back to see those glittering wide golden eyes locked in undivided attention on her. There was no time to scream when suddenly fangs the length and thickness of her fingers clamped down on her large bun of long brunette hair and pulled her off balance to one side. The world spun and pain bloomed across her scalp and in her neck and shoulders as she was dragged by his overwhelming power, tripping and stumbling along to stay upright until suddenly she was thrust forward and pushed down by a sizable paw easily the size of a dinner plate. It pressed flat against her back with long wicked black nails just slightly digging into her back, her front draped over the long trunk of a moss-blanketed fallen tree. She found enough of her voice through the disorientating haze to scream and wail as she kicked and writhed to get free, her shrill cries and fearful sobs drowning out the soft gentle sounds of nighttime insects and croaking frogs.

The werewolf chuckled, and she could practically hear the wide grin she bet he would have if he could pull his lips in such a way. She wasn’t sure if wolves - or werewolves - could or couldn’t in actuality, but such a frivolous thought was quickly cast aside when she heard him speak again.

“You are proving to be such a delight. I love when they play hard to get,” he commented idly as he buried his large wet nose into the loosening locks of her hair, filling his lungs with her scent in a deep breath. He snuffled his way down to her shawl and with uncharacteristic gentleness tugged it back to expose a wide expanse of bare flesh, the collar to her dress cut tantalizingly low. He licked the salty sweat off her skin, laving his tongue over every inch he could reach from one jawline to the other from behind, and down her neck to across her shoulders. “Stay,” he growled firmly when he had enough, a veiled threat in his tone.

Annette trembled in fear and adrenaline, frozen in place praying that whatever he intended to do with her would end quickly. Tears streaked her face as she quietly sobbed, no longer under the illusion she would escape. He was going to kill and eat her right here and now she was sure, but worst of all was how he was dragging it out, toying with her for some twisted amusement before finally doing her in. Her head throbbed painfully, the sound of her blood pounding in her ears cut through only by his husky voice.

_Let me go, let me go, let me go!_ she mouthed mostly inaudibly until alarmingly her dress began to be hiked up her hips from behind. “Let me go! Get away from me, let me go!” She now shouted and screamed loudly, kicking at him in hopes of hitting him somewhere vulnerable with a good solid blow that would give her time to escape again. Even if she was sure she'd die here and now, survival instinct was a powerful thing.

Both paws came down quickly and with ease to plant themselves on each flailing leg, pinning them down to the forest floor and holding her down with immense weight that made her cry from the near-painful pressure.

“Stop your fussing, girl,” he barked, pushing the layers of fabric out of the way more furiously. At the same time he did that he pushed her legs further apart till her thighs were opened wide, exposing pink silk underwear snugly hugging her hips. The growl from him now was that of audible pleasure, and without hesitation his long snout was between her legs inhaling her musk as his long broad tongue licked and stroked her folds and clit through the fabric.

“No, Stop! Get away from there, get away from me you monster! Help! Heeeelp! _Someone, please!_ ” Annette screamed as loud as she could manage, but her voice was growing hoarse and her throat scratchy and raw. She writhed under his ministrations, clawing at the thick carpet of moss on the tree till she was peeling away rotten splinters of slimy wet wood. There was nothing she could do though, she was pinned down and there was nothing hard and solid enough she could see in the darkness to grab and strike him with to free herself.

Her struggles spurred the werewolf on more vigorously, and from between his own legs the pointed red tip of his cock swelled and slipped out from its sheath, bobbing with every pulse of arousal he felt as he violated his prey. He licked and sucked hungrily at Annette through the silk until her broken cries were punctuated by moans and quiet gasps. They were imperceptible at first, but as he poked and prodded in different places with different pressures, the moans and soft keens became louder, the bud of her clit swelling and hardening. It was exactly what he was hoping for to proceed further.

Nuzzling aside the soaked fabric, he teased her clit with his nose before giving it the smallest lick, then another, and another until he was running the length of his tongue repeatedly along her entire pussy. He could feel her legs trembling around him, either still out of terror or oversensitivity it didn’t matter to him, but by the way she smelled now and the slightly viscous fluid dripping from her hole, she was certainly aroused now whether she liked it or not.

“I hope you’re enjoying this my dear, I certainly am,” he chuckled darkly before focusing on lapping at her folds, and then between them over her entrance.

Annette whimpered weakly before another sob wracked her. She held onto the log for dear life as though she was shipwrecked at sea, shame and heat roiling violently in her gut. He was taking his time with her, and she loathed him for it. Loathed him for drawing this torture out till her body couldn’t resist feeling pleasure, for drawing out primal desires to be taken and sated. Her pussy throbbed with heat and arousal, the pleasure of his touch and tongue as disgusting as it was in her mind, coaxing her to relax and even yearn for more.

“You’re vile, how dare y-- _hhhaah!_ ” she spat before the sudden intrusion of that hot thick tongue working itself at the edges of her hole thrusting deep inside as far as it could go. It burned a little as the force he put into it stretched her insides, and again to her disgust she found herself enjoying it a little too much, unable to hold back moans and gasps as his tongue stroked, stretched, and filled her. She did everything she could to resist pushing against his muzzle for more and deeper, but the haze of exhaustion and bodily desire was making it harder for her to fight back. The adrenaline rush was beginning to fade now, leaving her gradually more and more loose and pliant. Even holding herself up was becoming a challenge now.

“That’s it, let go. Let it happen,” the werewolf murmured when he stopped to take a breath. His cock was at full length now, hanging heavy and drooling precum. It was long and thick, and twitching eagerly for satisfaction. Gently tugging the underwear down with his teeth so as not to spoil the moment chewing and tearing them apart, he climbed on top of her so his gargantuan bulk completely enveloped her, burying her small frame under hundreds of pounds of muscle and fur. His head laid beside hers as he arched down to lick her tear-stained muddy and bloody cheeks, lining his cock up to her pussy to mount her.

Annette gave a pitiful whine and a half-hearted attempt to drag herself forward and away from him, but he had laid just enough of his weight on her that she couldn’t gain much more than an inch or two. She could feel the intense heat emanating from the both of them between her legs in sharp contrast to the cold night air, and while her mind wanted to retch, her body tingled with excitement. She startled suddenly once the reality of his intentions set in, and with renewed vigor tried to jerk and writhe out from under him, but there was no use to her unending dismay. The tip of his cock rubbed and teased her folds and clit till she settled down, his precome slicking her up enough that he could hump her effortlessly, sliding his entire length from tip to base against her pussy and clit. He did so repeatedly, rocking his hips against hers as he slid back and forth between her folds but never letting it breach her.

Until it did.

Without warning, but slowly to her relief, he angled himself anew and pressed forward, catching the tip on the rim of her pussy and sliding it inside before stilling. He panted heavy breaths, muscles tight with anticipation and need. He pressed forward again until he got the head in, huffing in pleasure as he reveled in the way her slick walls shaped themselves around his girth. “You’re incredible my dear, so wet and hot for me,” he groaned, his legs beginning to tremble and his tongue lolling out.

Annette panted through the ordeal, her whole body blazing in uncomfortable heat. He was massive and the stretch was like nothing she had felt before, but the care he took to open her slowly inch by inch was a much needed blessing if she was to endure such defilement. Little by little she was rocked back and forth on his cock as he pushed deeper inside until just when she wasn’t sure she could fit anymore of him, she felt his hips meet hers, his cock fully sheathed inside her pussy. It was dizzying and overwhelming to the both of them, and they sat there for several moments, adjusting to the sensations.

“Hhhrrrgh,” the werewolf grunted as he pulled back and gave an experimental thrust forward, pumping himself in and out of her in shallow movements until he was fucking her in long fluid movements. Like the dog in heat as he was, he panted and growled loudly, body still arched over his prey. His gravelly groans and huffs between labored breaths intermingled with Annette’s own higher pitched moans and whines, and the loud squelching of slick flesh. He kept his pace steady but firm, listening to the nuances of her voice to adjust his pace and angle.

Annette felt like she was drowning, or maybe suffocating in a swirl of emotions and sensations-- there wasn’t much energy left in her for thought anymore, let alone enjoy or despise what was happening to her now. She could see little of their surroundings in the darkness where the moon didn’t shine, and for all she knew she was to be his dinner after he raped the life out of her. All she could register now was the way the werewolf’s cock stretched her pussy open when he thrust into her, and the gaping empty feeling when he pulled out. She almost wanted it to stay inside her; she hated that cold empty feeling, hated the way her walls throbbed at the absence.

“Such a good girl. You take my cock well. Let’s see if you’ll take my knot too, hm?” the werewolf purred, angling down a little until he felt her walls contract around him and her body tense. “I bet you’d take it well. Shove my knot inside and fill you with my seed, impregnating you on a wolf’s cock. Such beautiful puppies we’d make I think,” he started to ramble on, thrusts becoming lazy but harder each time he snapped his hips forward as he felt his orgasm begin to creep up on him. The base of his cock began to swell as his large heavy balls tightened, his knot pushing insistently with each thrust against her entrance.

Annette’s arms flopped with each thrust like a doll's, her moans reducing down to a series of “unf, unf, unf, unf, unf,” when the angle change had him rubbing against her g-spot, renewing that primal, carnal desire that was not willingly her own. She keened with each thrust now, feeling her own orgasm begin to build at the horrifying, filthy words he murmured into her ear. “No no n- _h-hah, ah, ah, ah!_ ” she gasped and cried, a new wave of tears running down her face as panic over the idea of being knotted and the dubious possibility he could impregnate her filled her mind.

Deeper his cock sank into Annette, the werewolf setting a quicker and overwhelming pace as he assaulted her relentlessly now, clouds of steamy air heaving from his mouth by her face as he tried to shove his growing knot inside her before he came. Little by little her pussy swallowed him up, stretching wide around him until finally he was fully buried knot and all inside her. He snarled a feral sound that was purely bestial, pressing his hips against hers as close as he could get without crushing her body as his knot swelled to its full size, plugging her and tying them snugly together.

A flood of cum filled her pussy, distending her belly wider and wider with each pulse. He could feel her orgasm too, her walls throttling his cock before their cum filled inflated her pussy like a balloon, her fluids mixing together with his own. A few thin dribbles managed to escape past his knot to run between her legs, but most stayed trapped inside, his hard still-twitching cock making Annette jump with oversensitivity each time it rubbed against her walls.

Annette laid prone, sagging over the log in absolute exhaustion, barely able to stay conscious after such a brutal finish. She thought he was going to split her wide open the way he pounded them both to climax, and the knot itself had her to the edge of her breaking point, but he was finally done. Now full of their intermixed cum and cock and feeling wholly wrung out, she had neither the will or energy to do anything but try and stay awake. That too became difficult though as the seconds and minutes dragged on, the werewolf still draped over her laying still aside from his heavy breathing that was now beginning to calm. She could feel his heartbeat pounding through his chest into her back, the powerful thumps reverberating through her own chest.

Trapped there in the darkness with only her assailant and the songs of insects audible through the quiet forest, her consciousness eventually faded as her mind and body gave out in favor of rest.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Annette scrunched her face and blinked a few times, blinded momentarily by the morning light. She rolled over onto her stomach, crying out in pain from the extreme aches and pains that shot through her system and set her nerves alight. Everything was stiff and burned terribly, and her muscles struggled to work. She felt weak and frail, even more vulnerable perhaps than she was when--. Memories of last night came back to her and she retched violently, coughing and sputtering, groaning in equal parts shame, horror, and disgust at the act itself and the tiny slivers of emotions she had felt in brief moments of that unholy coupling that traitorously enjoyed it.

She curled into a ball on her side, waves of nausea overwhelming her as she sobbed into her ruined blood, mud, and cum-stained clothing on the side of the road not far off from her carriage where it had remained untouched through the night.

As she cried faintly there came the sound of hoofbeats trotting down the road, a single chipper voice she couldn’t make out in her current distress calling out as they neared.


End file.
